Richard Holland
'Childhood and Early Life' Born on Earth in the mega city of Nova Ontario, Richard Holland was born into a well-to-do upper-middle-class family Richard was unfortunately below average in most regards. As a child his family was able to afford special schooling for him to keep pace with the world around him. Envious of his peers, Richard worked hard for what little accomplishment he could achieve despite his limitations. His family was loving and very supportive and instilled within him the morals and goodwill that the family had believed in for generation. This along with his simple boyhood dreams of adventure drove Richard of excel and eventually enter high school at a academic level. Unfortunately these same beliefs got him into trouble on more then one occasion and made Richard few friends. After graduating high school at the age of 18, Richard and his friends enlisted for service within the Systems Alliance. Hoping to attend the Naval Academy to become a pilot, Richard fell short of the prerequisites to attend military collage. Gravely saddened and confused the enrollment officers convinced Richard to enlist in the Alliance Marine Core with the false impression that he could enroll in the academy some years down the line. Military Career After a sad farewell to his parents Richard collected a few of his thing and was off to basic training. Arriving at the Alliance Modification and Intake Ward was nerves to say the least, the aspect of bio-enhancement and gene therapy seemed exciting but there were always rumour of negative side-effects and Richard was terrified of loosing what few skills he had or mentally degrade to a helpless child. After the injections and a day of rest in ward as was mandatory, Richard was once again off to the next leg of his adventure in the military; the Marine and Navel basic training installation. The first few day were hell on earth. Richard received multiple cuts and lacerations, vomited several times, sprained his right leg, dislocated his left shoulder and broke his right thumb. It seemed to him that he was the but of a bad joke and became increasingly depressed by the lack of progress he had made. Like in high school, Richard made very few friend here; if he ever made a friend at all would be up for debate. He soon became the company loser, the one everyone thought would was out. After his third stay in the infirmary, Richard had seemed to given up and just decided to go through the motions wherever they may lead. Over the next couple of days, his attitude remained unchanged, but he began to notice that he could keep up with his fellow marines. Later in hand to hand combat training, Richard took on and beat 3 of his tormentors earning him a huge boost in self confidence and respect by his commanding officers. Upon his graduation he was recommended for advance Tactical Assault training. The assault training lasted a 3 months and took Richard off planet for the first time in his life. Exited by the thrill of space travel and hum of the Engines, Richard knew now that despite the hard road to get here he was meant to be in space. Richard was assigned to 3rd fleet, 13th Frontier Marine Division in 2177. Attached to the mobile infantry under a former commander Lieutenant Gregory Frontsford, Richard was looking forward to his tour on the frontier of Alliance space. The Evacuation of Neo-Zimbabwe On the Four of April 2177, Earth Calendar, the Systems Alliance ordered the mandatory evacuation colony of Neo-Zimbabwe after discovery of a overly hostile indigenous life form that killed dozen of civilians as well many local security officers. The 3rd fleet was sent in to secure and facilitate the evacuation. The 13th Frontier Division were the first boots on the ground and secured the colony as the colonist evacuation. Kinetic Barriers were set up along the perimeter while mobile artily pounded the sounding area to keep the hordes of deadly creatures at bay. For this operation Richard was part of the Evac Shuttles security detail. For the most part his job was easy, mainly acting as a fright attendant to the scared and disgruntled civilian being lifted off world and to the safety of Alliance Heavy Transport. Loading the passages onto the drop ship was the most challenging and frustrating part of the Op, with all the shoving and shouting Richard cherished the 20 odd minutes locked away from the huddled masses in the cockpit. After what seemed like a eternity playing babysitter to a bunch of ungrateful, loud mouthed civilians, the last bunch of colonist were safely abort the evacuation transport and the Division was order to pull out. A few minutes latter in the hanger, Richard had just finished cleaning up the junk and mess left behind by his passages. He was about to step out of the Drop ship when a Officer out of no where pushing him back in. The officer, a Navy Intelligence Commander, barged into the cockpit and told the pilot to take off and head for the planet. Dumbstruck by the order and his intrusion the pilot told him flat out that that was a “no go”. The Commander flashed papers of his I9 MVC authority to the pilot then told him very sternly to take off again. Richard not knowing what quite to do came along side to the Commander and told him that the planet was now a no fly zone and was not safe to land with the end of marine operation plant side. The Commander then turned and moved to enter Richards personal space At which point the he dropped a few spicy words and comment about Richard's intellect. He then told Richard that the dropship would take him down to the planet and at which point Richard would act as his security. Following his orders from the Commander, Richard geared up and shut up, not wanting to tick off the angered Intelligence Officer. …. Category:Humans Category:Systems Alliance